One piece sad smile
by Hopelesssmile
Summary: The strawhat crew has head off after there victory on punk hazerd and stop at an island were mysterious deaths have been ocuring for years Read if your intreasted
1. chapter 1

**One piece sad smile.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"the smile that made the strawhats cry"**

 **(I own no rights to any material used )**

The strawhats crew had just left punk hazard after capturing ceasar and the bonus of having law join a in a new alliance with the strawhats they were all feeling very good about what lies ahead. After they loaded up the sunny and shipped out to sea the crew had been celebrating with a bunch of delicious food and drinks they decided to enjoy there time and relax around the ship

law had just got on away from the cheer and boasting of the strawhats he wasn't used to the constant optimism of the crew he tired to understand them but he need time to think about what was to come. He had a lot of things weighing on his mind but he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his mind he decided to rest on the upper deck

Nami and robin were discussing the current route for dressarosa In the mess hall nami believed there was a better way but robin said there were architectural ruins on a small island called crow island very strange and mysterious close to the same route so they decided to stay the current course towards the crow island nami was quit worried about the new course because of the rumours she had heard of people dying there for very strange and unexpected reasons but she knew we could take on anything that comes there way.

Sanji was looking at nami and robin sitting there studying the charts on the table he always loved to watch them use there minds to help others he didn't mind there looks ether he loved to see people enjoying his food so he brought some for them but one thing he cared about even more was having people he could care about he truly felt at home for once in his life.

Franky and brook were trying to clean the submarine and the other mechanical marvels franky has made he was a genius among shipwrights and brook was always willing to help the crew he truly felt apart when he was doing his best to help.

chopper and Usopp were in the medical bay trying to develop a spray to help heal people from the many different seeds and plants Usopp had brought from the green bit. chopper had deduced that a lot of the plants could help make municipal herbs or cemical remedys he thought he could help find a cure for different illness.

luffy was enjoying his favourite spot on the head of the boat he always loved to see the ocean waves because he knew the wonders of the unknown were limitless and he love to sit and think of his friends and all the memories together they made he couldn't have been happier sitting there in peace he couldn't wait to get to dressarosa but all of a sudden he heard a person yelling at him. with a quick glance luffy looked at the smiling girl waving at him but the he felt a sharp pain in his heart like he was angry about something but he couldn't explain the reason why so he decided to tell nami and the crew to stop by the island zoro jumped down from the crows nest he sensed an evil in the air and went to warn the others as soon as he reach for the door luffy burst through with joy about the new island he smashed into zoro as the rest of the crew walked through the door sanji stopped and said hey moss head you feel that in the air right? Zoro looked up and said whatever it is it's not good.


	2. Chapter 2

**One piece sad smile**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"The Smiles of sadness"**

Just as the straw hat crew began to dock the ship luffy ran to the side and jumped over on to the port he was hungry and nothing stops luffy when he's hungry so he wanted to explore really quickly zoro told luffy before he ran off somewhere to whatch out luffy I don't trust it here luffy looked and nodded he felt the same kind of unease in the air but as the rest of the crew step off the ship they where greeted by strange children asking them if they needed anything the were strangely giving with a creepy smile whatever they seemed like they would give anything they could away to them food toys even shoes but the robin smiled at nami and told her you should ask for money nami smirked but she knew from how they looked that they were very poor and she could understand why they were trying to give everything away she asked them why they were being so crazy they simply looked and smiled saying that's what I want to do I don't need anything to be happy so nami said we should take them to there parents maybe we can pick some food and supplies on the way so nami and Robin and sanji went with the kids while Usopp and chopper and zoro when to get food and supplies but then sanji shouted hey miss head I'm going to go with ussop and chopper you wouldn't know the right foods he smirked as he laughed the zoro said I don't care about you crappy cooking anyways everyone felt kinda awkward usually there not this hostile towards each other for no reason but the all dismissed it as nothing and decided to leave with the kids and look for supplies but as nami and Robin left they all were in marvel of the beautiful town it looked so stunning but even though the whole town looked really nice but everyone in it looked poor and strangely happy about it then as chopper and ussop began to leave the ship with sanji law asked to tag along he said there something he wants to cheack out so brook and franky decided to keep the ship safe because they couldn't leave Cesar alone and franky would never leave the ship to a crazy clown like him so as chopper left he ask sanji why he got so emotional before and sanji with a Blank stare in his eye just smiled and said it was nothing let's just get moving.


End file.
